hands off, but maybe
by IAmKingJ
Summary: luis won't let rocco in, but rocco doesn't want to take no for an answer. WARNING! yes, this is slash, so only people 18 and up should be reading this, sorry :) also, rape victims shouldn't read this either. i do not wish to trigger anyone at all. this will be a separate story but there will be a sequel to this with a new name, just a heads up.


**hands off, but maybe…**

 _author: **IAmKingJ**_

 _i do not own anything nor make money off of this, i'm just a GTA fanboy who wanted to write slash fiction for my favorite characters in the GTA series, enjoy :)_

* * *

 _ **i.**_

luis hated rocco, ever since rocco told luis to kill tony to partner up with him. however, luis did not go through with it and spared tony. the way rocco mocks luis at times, the way he beats up on luis for fun sometimes, insulting his boss tony every time he visited them. oh, luis couldn't stand rocco! however, no matter where luis went, rocco would be right there to bother him again.

rocco had a thing for luis, but did not know how to express it in a completely healthy way. even tony noticed this and told luis to be careful. luis would reject rocco every time rocco would try to make a move on him. rocco couldn't help himself, teasing luis was too much fun for him to give it up.

"what you want now, man?" luis told rocco, annoyed with rocco following him everywhere.

"don't talk to me like that, taco!" rocco replied, moving to touch luis, to pat him on the head like a pet animal.

luis grabbed rocco's hand before rocco had the chance to pat him on the head.

"i'm not a puppy, rocco, stop!" luis yelled at rocco.

"whoa, muscles, don't get so touchy. you on your period or something?" rocco told luis, teasing him.

"shut up, you guido asshole!" luis told rocco, before walking away from him.

rocco enjoyed the chase, luis hated him but the returned insults and rejection from luis didn't stop rocco going after him. the chase turned rocco on and made him want luis even more.

"and where do you think you're going? we're not done here!" rocco shouted at luis.

"away from you, loco. i gotta work tonight at the maisonette again." luis replied, continuing to walk away from rocco.

"you know i'll just follow you there, right? you can't get away from me, muscles. i know that tony left town weeks ago, so you're all alone with me now." rocco told luis, putting his arm around luis' neck then leaning in to give him a kiss.

luis pushed rocco away, rejecting him again. "you know you want this, i'm not gonna stop until you give in." rocco told luis.

luis laughed, as if he were ever going to give rocco what he wanted. it was a joke to luis, knowing that rocco wasn't his usual type. luis has slept with armando before, mostly because they were young and bored and wanted to explore and experiment. luis would never usually go for a guy like rocco, but rocco thinks if he keeps trying, luis will let him in eventually.

"in your dreams, i don't go for hot-headed guidos, rocco." luis replied, pushing rocco away.

rocco was going to get luis, regardless of anything, no matter how much he tells him no. rocco believes that his persistence will be rewarding.

"you say that now, but you'll get horny and ain't nobody here to help you out. tony left and wait a minute, you and your friend from northwood only had a quickie one time. you're gonna get lonely in that apartment of yours." rocco exclaimed, as luis began to walk away from him again.

"no means no, rocco." luis replied.

* * *

 _ **ii.**_

luis came back to his apartment after a long night shift at the maisonette. exhausted, he laid down on his soft bed and listened to the radio, bachata was being played on san juan sounds for the night. rocco haunted luis even when rocco wasn't even around him, luis thought of rocco stalking him earlier and being very persistent about wanting to get into his pants.

luis believes that everything is all good now in his apartment, however, what he doesn't know is that rocco is waiting outside to sneak into his bedroom.

"you're mine tonight, taco." rocco whispered to himself as he looked at luis' window as he laid in his bed.

luis heard a noise outside of his window, not knowing it was rocco moving around deciding his next move. luis just thought that it was a stray cat playing with the garbage and went back to his bed.

"man, princess won't get out of that bed for nothing. maybe i should just yell like i'm in pain and make him come out so i can sneak in very quick." rocco said to himself.

rocco began yelling and cursing in a woman's voice to make luis get out of his bed.

"this guy's gonna kill me, help! i'm a woman! what are you doing?!" rocco yelled, running around to add more to the false alarm.

luis heard the noise outside and got out of his bed as quick as he could, almost catching rocco in the act of lying by only a few seconds. rocco ran and hid before a trash can so luis couldn't see him. lucky for rocco, luis decided to call the police to check out the noise. this, right here, gave rocco enough time to sneak into luis' bedroom.

"haha, i'm in now baby!" rocco exclaimed, until realizing that he had to go hide again somewhere to catch luis off-guard.

rocco found luis' closet and went to hide in there.

"where did that girl go? i don't see her anywhere." luis wondered.

rocco played luis, had him right where he wanted him, and now it's just the two of them alone in the apartment.

"well, wherever she went, the police will find her, i need sleep…" luis said.

luis walks back to his apartment to find his apartment door open like he left it, but he noticed someone took his phone.

"alright, who's in here?" luis asked, as he looked around.

"rocco, if this is your way of getting me all to yourself, it's a stupid idea but damn it… it worked." luis continued as he kept looking around searching for any intruders.

luis still couldn't see rocco and eventually decided to give up the search because of how tired he was. rocco quietly laughed to himself, knowing how easy it was to trick luis and how he now had him right where he wanted him.

as soon as luis had his eyes closed and was comfortable in his bed, rocco came out of luis' closet to see luis sleeping peacefully in his bed.

"aw, you're so cute when you sleep. i'm gonna taste you tonight, muscles." rocco whispered, as he moved careful enough to not wake up luis from his sleep.

rocco got into luis' bed once he took off all of his clothes. rocco was so ready for this moment, luis was going to let him in any other time so rocco figured that he was going to seduce luis enough into giving it to him.

rocco was watching luis sleep, rocco trying to figure out a way to get him out of his clothes without waking luis up.

then… it happened.

rocco slowly pulled down luis' boxers and was amazed at the sight of his dick. "wow, so this is what you've been hiding from me, huh?" rocco whispered, as he began to jerk luis off tenderly.

luis didn't budge yet, rocco's touch was very gentle at the moment, he didn't want to rush into things too soon. rocco tried to hold in his moaning, but a few times a loud moan came along nearly waking luis back up again twice.

"fuck, be quiet man!" rocco whispered to himself.

rocco couldn't help it, luis' dick felt nice jerking off. luis eventually noticed the stroking of his dick and began moaning too.

"wha-joni? is that you? armando? you got nice hands, don't stop!" luis exclaimed, while his eyes were still closed, sleep talking.

rocco just continued and tried not to moan so loud, but the situation just made that difficult to keep that up. the jerking off rocco did to luis' dick made luis grab a hold of rocco and now rocco was worried.

"oh shit! he's gonna find out! just play along, rocco boy" rocco thought to himself.

"oh, luis, give it to me!" rocco exclaimed, in a womanly voice to mislead luis into thinking that there was a woman in his apartment to pleasure him for the night.

"mami, te quiero, yo te quiero!" luis exclaimed, as he started to grip rocco's butt, not knowing it was him.

"fuck!" rocco exclaimed, in his normal voice.

"oh shit, oh shit!" was what rocco thought and "what if he knows that it's me forcing myself on him?" too. rocco didn't want to screw up his only chance to have sex with luis and him going out of character made him worry quite a bit.

"mami, you need a cough drop? your voice got deeper… like a man." luis said, still not knowing that rocco is in the bed right next to him.

"please don't see me, please don't see me!" rocco whispered to himself.

luis was completely unaware of rocco's tricks and still thought that there was a woman that he met in the past pleasuring him. luis thought that it was joni from the maisonette. if luis only knew… oh boy.

* * *

 _ **iii.**_

since luis was still unaware of rocco's presence in his apartment, rocco began to suck luis' dick with his tongue swirling to excite luis more. this was rocco's only chance to get a taste of luis before he wakes up again.

"mmmm-si, me gusta. ¡ay, mami!" luis exclaimed, as rocco took him into his mouth.

"oh, taco!" rocco exclaimed, taking luis' dick out of his mouth for a few seconds.

"taco? who's—rocco?!" luis exclaimed, waking up again with wide eyes looking at rocco hold his dick with his cum in his mouth.

"ey, papi!" rocco replied, with a devilish smirk at luis.

luis felt violated and blushed seeing rocco take advantage of him like that. "what the fuck?! rocco, how the fuck did you get here?!" luis shouted.

rocco laughed at luis. "i got you good, sweet cheeks. i was the girl outside screaming earlier." rocco told luis.

"that's not fucking funny, rocco, i'm gonna fuck you up for this!" luis exclaimed, as his blushing turned to an angered look on his face.

"no, you won't." rocco daring luis, wanting to see how luis would react.

"yes, i will." luis replied, still angry.

"just to let ya know, i liked you grabbing my ass, do it again when i sneak in here again, ok?" rocco told luis, teasing him.

"there won't be a next time, rocco. that's rape, you fuck!" luis exclaimed.

"aw shut up, you liked it spic. i bet i was better than tony, ay?" rocco replied, chuckling after he said that.

"get the fuck outta my apartment, rocco! i'm telling my boys you—" luis told rocco, before he was cut off by rocco.

"no, you won't, or i'll try and pay tony a visit myself. i wouldn't tell anyone if you wanna see tony come back here again alive." rocco told luis, blackmailing him into silence about the situation.

"you fucking asshole!" luis shouted at rocco.

"woo! i would have did that if you hadn't woke up, boy, but i guess you got cold feet hahaha…" rocco replied, with another devilish smirk on his face after saying what he said. rocco picks up his clothes and begins to put them back on.

"fuck! we were both naked in here? how did you—how did we—¡COÑO!" luis asked rocco, still shocked and angered at what just happened.

"luis, you must be getting too easy lately. you always reject me and i was dying to taste you." rocco answered.

"you should have asked first, you're a real asshole for this, ya know that?" luis told rocco.

"yeah, being an asshole is a rocco thing, but i saw your dick, you still liked it." rocco replied, with a smirk on his face again.

"because i thought you were joni or armando at first, asshole." luis shouted at rocco. after that, rocco had his clothes back on and left luis' apartment, satisfied.

rocco is still a criminal at heart, he likes luis but his behavior with luis at times is what ruins it. rocco will do whatever he can to get his hands on luis even if that meant violating him. this was a bit of a sick obsession with luis. teasing him, following him everywhere, insulting him, hitting him sometimes… rocco has never been taught how to pursue someone in a much healthier way.

luis noticing that rocco finally left his apartment, he locks the door, runs to his bed and puts his head into his pillow and starts crying. luis was never one to cry like this, but what just happened to him was too extreme for him to contain himself like usual. luis found his cell phone again and calls armando and henrique to come over to his apartment.

"yo, armando, henrique? what's up?" luis said.

"we're just driving around, luis, we don't have nothing to do, man. you wanna hang out?" armando asked luis.

"sure, come over to my apartment, i need to tell y'all something." luis replied.

"a'ight." armando told luis.

* * *

 _ **final.**_

armando and henrique walk up to luis' apartment door and open it to find luis on his bed, crying into his pillow.

"yo, L, what's wrong? you good?" armando said, going over to hug luis knowing that he's in distress, mentally.

"i-i-he-he!" luis struggled getting the words out.

"it's ok, luis, we're here now." henrique told luis.

"who did it?" armando asked luis.

"it-it-it was… that asshole, rocco!" luis yelled.

"that guy that tony owed all that money to a while ago, damn! how?" armando replied, curiously.

"he tricked me, i thought there was a woman screaming outside and he must have hid somewhere while i checked if everything was ok outside." luis told armando.

"i never seen you break down like this, papi, not even when we used to mess around together." armando told luis, holding him and rubbing his back as luis had his head on armando's shoulder.

armando was that kind of friend that luis never had to worry about, even after their friends with benefits relationship ended, they remained best friends. armando and luis were young at the time and have matured since then. armando knows that it would be best for him and luis to just stay friends, though the two do get curious at times, as all people experience at some point after any relationship… it's all about not acting on that curiosity.

"rocco told me not to tell you and henrique, but i couldn't keep it to myself forever. this really hurt me, i wanted to kill him right then and there!" luis told armando and henrique.

"why didn't you? we would have helped clean up in your apartment, papi." armando asked luis.

"because rocco told me that he would kill tony if i did anything to him, so i just let him leave." luis replied, still upset with his head on armando's shoulder.

"rocco's so fucked up, he would keep bothering me every day. he's been trying to get in my boxers for a while. looks like he won tonight… i'm so stupid!" luis continued to armando and henrique.

"no, you're not. this is rocco's fault, he took advantage of you. you were too shocked to do anything, bro." armando told luis, reassuring him.

luis' crying was growing calmer into sniffles here and there as he heard armando and henrique both console.

"we got your back if that asshole tries to do it again, he's not gonna keep abusing our boy like that." armando continued to luis.

henrique joins in on the hug with armando and luis, nothing could tear them apart even after disagreements, they stayed this close. luis doesn't know what he would do without them.


End file.
